


Break-in

by DaSaltInDaPeppermill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Squib Harry Potter, Squibs, intended hinted Drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill
Summary: Harry Potter is a squib, but he still wants to go to Hogwarts...a bit of Drarry
Kudos: 5





	Break-in

Harry Potter had not known magic existed.  
Harry Potter had not known magic existed until, on the 31 of July, a giant, or what he thought to be a giant at that time, broke through their front door to wish him a happy birthday. Yeah, that was a surreal event. However, when Harry Potter learned about magic, he also found out that he did not, in fact, have any. He was what wizards called a squib. Apparently his parents had both been wizards, but he had not inherited their magic. The Dursley's were very proud of themselves for „teaching the boy right, and driving that wizard nonsense out of him.". That day was also the day Harry Potter decided that he would go to the magical school, no matter what. And he made a plan.  
At first, that involved showing Hagrid the Dursley's supply of alcohol, and asking him some pointed questions. Then, when the giant was sleeping of his intoxication, he quietly stole the pink umbrella from his bedside table. He waved it around a bit, trying to concentrate really hard on making himself invisible. Nothing happened. Of course not. He concentrated harder. Still nothing. „Oy, what are you trynna do there boy?" Harry jumped. „oh, I’m so sorry, it's just, all my life I've wanted to be invisible, for just a day" he looked up at Hagrid sadly and he sighed, „It won't work for you lad, ye need to have magic to be able to use a wand. Here, I ain't strong enough to make ye invisible, but I might be able to make you really small for a day." Harry smiled and nodded thankfully as Hagrid closed his eyes, performed a few complicated movements with the umbrella and whispered a few Latin words.  
Then he felt a moment of disorientation, and when he could see properly again, everything around him was giant. Well, he knew he was the one who had become smaller, but still, it felt like it was the other way around. „I need to leave now, boy, urgent Hogwarts business, the spell will wear of in 24 hours. Consider this your birthday gift." Hagrid's voice sounded odd, kind of far away and deeper than normal. Harry knew he had to act fast. He ran and hid under the bed where he knew Hagrid wouldn't be able to see him anymore, before, staying out of sight he made his way behind the huge man and climbed up his long coat into one of the pockets. This was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated, especially with the giant walking, and so, constantly moving the jacket around.  
Once he had finally reached the pocket he discovered that it was, in fact, already inhabited by 5 dormice, but his arms weren't strong enough to climb up to the next one, so he would have to put up with that. Once safely inside the pocket the boy fell asleep. The climb had been very exhausting. He awoke with a start when he heard loud voices around him, and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was, before he remembered the whole thing. Carefully peeking over the pockets rim he saw an elderly woman in what was obviously a wizards hat and robes, looking -and sounding- like she was sternly lecturing Hagrid. „What were you thinking, showing up at the boys home.", „telling him everything.", „what about the statute of secrecy?"  
Harry stopped listening, it was obvious what that conversation was about, and looked around. The walls were made of rough stone, and he could see the older witch standing in front of an oaken door. He must be in the castle. Harry allowed himself to smile, even though it hadn't quite gone as planned, he had made it, he was in Hogwarts. The boy decided to find a way out of Hagrid's pocket, but he knew the climb down would be even harder then up, so he would have to wait for the next possibility, when the giant sat down, for example.  
The opportunity came when Hagrid passed some other students on his way out and Harry managed to hold onto another students robes to slip into his bookbag, where he nearly got crushed by a heavy, and for him huge, volume about the history of potion making. Also in the bag he found some giant crumbs, two giant quills, one a huge green peacock feather, a tightly shut bottle of ink, and a smaller one that held some silver liquid, and a golden pocket watch that went up to his waist, so he figured it must be tiny for human standards.  
He decided it would be best to stay in this bag for the next few hours to see how everything went on around here. That way he witnessed the boy who was carrying him try on an old hat in front of the whole class, and then making its way towards a table full of kids wearing green ties. Harry watched the day go by fascinated, hearing the snide remarks made by 'his boy', the kids all laughing, and also, what shocked him, the boy crying in the bathroom at night. He would have loved to be able to comfort him, but he knew he couldn't. All in all it had been a good day though.  
Until he woke up at four in the morning to a blond boy screaming and cursing, trying to shove him off the bed, where he, still small, had fallen asleep hidden partly beneath the pillow last night. And now, well Harry was not small anymore, and he was currently in a strangers bed, the pillow still on top of him, in a very awkward position. The next thing he knew the other boy had pointed his wand at him, and he became unable to move. He could still see the blond boy calming down and looking at him from above, and he could hear the others in the storm crowding around, but he could not move a muscle. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?


End file.
